


Ice and Daggers

by mautadite



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Infidelity, Knifeplay, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/pseuds/mautadite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara’s feelings about the Fire Lord's girlfriend are decidedly tumultuous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Daggers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash February kink meme. Anon requested: ‘Katara/Mai, knifeplay’.

Everyone thinks Katara has a thing for Zuko.

It makes her smile. Her feelings for the new Fire Lord have settled into amiability, trust, and loyalty. They lived through a war together, and if wars didn’t drive you irrevocably apart, they could only bring you closer, draw lines deeper. The rumours slide right off Katara’s back, because she knows them to be baseless. Her feelings about Zuko are much like those she has for Sokka.

Her feelings about the Fire Lord’s _girlfriend_ , however, are decidedly tumultuous.

“Is that the best you can do?” Mai drawls in her ear. Her breath is very warm, but Katara shivers as if cold. They had extinguished all but a few of the gas lamps lighting the room, so that the heat wouldn’t interfere with Katara’s bending. The daggers of ice pressing raised lines into Mai’s stomach drip chilly water, but are far from melting.

Katara flicks a wrist, and the daggers press harder. Mai gasps.

“Is that your way of asking me for more?” Katara returns, lips trailing down to the warm cove of Mai’s neck. She hears the other girl moan, and she’s not sure if it’s because of her lips, or the icy bite of the knives. Blood has yet to be drawn; in the past few months, Katara’s gotten better and better at controlling herself, the force she uses, and the pain she applies. Making Mai narrow-eyed and wet with need is the work of a few simple strokes of a blade, and Katara has mastered the art. She doesn’t know what to think about that.

One icicle strays from the rest, trailing up Mai’s bare torso to circle a thin line around a nipple, stiffly erect and dark red. Mai is the one to shiver this time, and yet it’s tight, economical, as if she’s using everything in her power to repress it. Much more difficult, it seems, is it to curtail the sigh that slips from her lips.

“When I’m asking you for something, you’ll know,” she drags out, and tugs Katara towards her. Their kiss is a feverish one, and as per usual, they both keep their eyes open. Mai is heavy-lidded and beautiful in the low orange glow. Her hair spills like ink beneath her and her skin is flushed and begs for touch.

Katara curls a finger, gives her what she wants. The knives move again, and this time, when Mai groans, Katara’s voice sounds with her, heavy with arousal. Everyone thinks she has a thing for Zuko, but it’s Mai who brings her to this.


End file.
